


Anakin Skywalker x Reader - Change

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, F/M, Force Choking, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan needs therapy, Padme is not mentioned, The younglings still die tho, a little bit au-ish, not in that way tho, spoiler - Freeform, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request:  Can you do a kind of anakin/vader x reader where the reader was the love of his life, he thinks he killed her on accident, but he didnt, she gives up luke and leia to keep them safe from vader, and then one day vader comes across a smuggler (the reader) and hires her, eventually realizing its her and you can take it from there! Sorry thats kind of complicated lolA/N: First of all, I’m sorry for the uncreative and mainstream title, I’m really bad at getting ideas for titles. Second of all thank you for sending something in! It’s all kinda based on Padme’s story, I just had the twins already been born yet, since I didn’t want to describe a birth/pregnancy tbh.Pairing: Anakin/Darth Vader x ReaderSummary: After turning to the dark side Anakin tries to get the reader to join him, but hurts her in the process, thinking she died. However, the reader survived and has to get her and her family to safety until she meets an old love again, just a little changed.Warnings: Force choking (non-consensual iykwim), mention of blood, angstWord count: 2.6K
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader/Reader
Series: Star Wars x Reader [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Kudos: 60





	Anakin Skywalker x Reader - Change

The man standing in front of you wasn't the person you married. His eyes had an unfamiliar yellow glow in them, his hair was wet with sweat, hanging limply over his shoulder, and you could feel that he was clearly agitated. Nothing could've prepared you for what Anakin would ask from you in the isolation of your shared quarters. He pleaded for you to join him on the dark side, leaving the life you had behind, and ruling the galaxy together. 

"Ani, this idea is delusional! I feel like I don't know you anymore." You stammered, backing back in concern about your safety and more importantly the safety of your twins, sleeping peacefully in the next room. He paced from one corner of the room to the other, putting his hands in his palms, his black robes swaying behind him.

"No! You don't understand, you're not safe here. Come with me, please!" He raised his voice to a level that made you flinch intensely. But he didn't seem fazed by your reaction, just continuing with his rambling.

"Does Obi-Wan know about this? He wouldn't support you doing this to yourself, to us!" You tried making him think more clearly, even though you could tell that he was probably too far gone.

"I don't care about Obi-Wan! He's a fool for still supporting the Jedi Order and their schemes to manipulate us into obedience. You wouldn't understand. He can't protect you, but I can if you would just come with me. I can guarantee security for you and our children."

"Obi-Wan is your master and your friend, he would be sick if he saw you that way. We aren't going to be safe, not anyone is going to be safe if these- the monsters get to rule over the galaxy. You're not who Palpatine made you! He is going to enslave the galaxy. Please, don't do this, my love. You're hurting us!" 

This seemed to be the final straw tugging on Anakin's sanity, causing him to snap and doing a thing he would've never imagined doing to you: He used the force against you. With an outstretched hand and a twisted expression, he lifted you in the air, restricting your ability to breathe properly immensely. The pressure put on your throat made you gag, barely audible pleas for him to stop, leaving your throat. He was talking to you, but you weren't able to understand him clearly, only focusing on trying to breathe. 

As you lost your consciousness, he seemed to snap out of his trance, dropping you onto the hard marble floor with a harsh thud. He cursed, covering his mouth with his now shaking hands, moving to study the damage he did to you more clearly. A small puddle of blood was forming next to your head and your breathing was scaringly shallow. An expression of sheer shock was drawn on his face, condemning his senseless actions. 

The turmoil in the living room seemed to have woken up Luke and Leia, causing them to break out in a screaming fit. He wanted to go and calm them down so badly, but he knew that it would cost him his freedom if he would be caught after what he did. Yellow eyes darted to your unconscious figure, in his eyes you would presumably die in the next hour and he couldn't change your fate, as much as he would like to. If he would have known what it would have cost him - who it would have cost him - he would have never accepted Palpatine's offer, but it was obvious that he was too far gone to return to his former life. With the sinking feeling of regret spreading at the pit of his stomach, he slid out of your quarters, determined to follow his new master's path, not looking back.

You awoke in a sterile, white room, your body feeling like it was filled up to the brim with cement. As you wanted to sit up, steadying yourself on your arms, two firm hands pulled you back down. Looking up to see who was with you, you looked up into the concerned frowning expression of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He studied you carefully with his deep blue eyes, not looking like he'd want to tell you what was going on.

"O-Obi-Wan? What's going on? Where am I?" You said, slowly regaining the memory of what happened, "Where's Anakin? Are the twins safe?" Your voice now sounding a little more agitated.

"Y/N, slow down. Luke and Leia are safe, I made sure of it, don't worry." He paused and you knew that you weren't going to like the next thing he had to say, "Anakin, however, has turned to the dar side, I'm afraid. And...Palpatine seems to utilize him as his new killing machine. There has been a security hologram, showing him destroying the Jedi temple, and..." He didn't have the strength to finish his sentence, but he didn't have to. You knew exactly what he did and it horrified you. Not only your eyes but also his were now filled with tears, tears of sadness, and disappointment.

"What are we going to do now?" You inquired, now slowly sitting up, against Obi-Wan's distress.

"I'm not sure, but one thing that I'm sure of is that we have to get you and the twins to safety. Anakin might come back from you and do worse things to you, or your children." You wanted to protest, but the throbbing pain coming from the wound on the back of your head made you rethink your position.

"Isn't there any other way? I can't leave this place. It's my home..." You plead, yet painfully aware that this was the only way you could make sure that your family would have a chance to survive. 

"I'm sorry, I don't think there is. The Jedi council will try their best to stop him and his new 'army' from harming any more people, but he has gotten stronger. And with Palpatine's indoctrination and support, there is not much that the Jedi could do against him. I don't like to think that he would do any harm to you, but he has changed. He is too far gone to be saved." His constant pacing around the room made his auburn hair fall wildly in his face, his movements being close to erratic.

The next few days were the most painful of your whole life. After you recovered and after many consultations with the remaining members of the council, you had decided to give away your children to ensure their safety. At this point, you didn't even care if they would catch you, but if anything would happen to them, you could never look at yourself again. Leia got sent to Senator Bail Organa and his wife Breha Organa, they promised to take care of her and to give everything they could to secure her wellbeing. Luke got sent to his uncle Owen Lars and his aunt Beru Lars, they lived on the almost desolate planet Tatooine and you hoped that it would be best to send him to his own family. 

It pained you having to say goodbye to your children, but if they stayed they would be dead sooner than you could blink. You were grateful for Obi-Wan's support, without him you'd probably be dead and your children most likely too. With one last kiss to each one of their foreheads, you gave them in the care of the Jedi master, who would bring them safely to their new homes. Tears were rolling down your cheeks, but you didn't have enough time to dwell on this tragedy for too long. After all, you were in danger yourself. On the records, you died after a drastic head injury led to you bleeding out and your children were also marked as dead. It was hard to see everything you built up over the years crumble right in front of you, yet you were hopeful. Hopeful that you could, one day, see your children again and look back at this time knowing everything was going to be alright.

Fortunately, you found rescue on the Outer Rim planet Corellia - a well-known smuggler planet. You had a few distant relatives there, that were glad to come to your aid. It was a challenge trying to find a job or even a group of friends, especially since you had to break off all your contacts, even with your former friend Obi-Wan. To stay hidden, you also changed your appearance and your name, even your own mother wouldn't recognize you at that point, so you hoped that if it came to another meeting with Anakin, he wouldn't either.

After a few years, you got used to living in the crowded city, taking on a job as a smuggler. Still, aspects of your past haunted you like an infuriated ghost. The thought of your children made you wonder if it was a good decision, but you knew that you couldn't change a thing now. It was too late. However, the worst thoughts, that even crept their way into your nightmares, was what happened to Anakin. You haven't heard any news about his fate, but you did hear of a new sith lord appearing. They called him "Darth Vader", and the whole galaxy did supposedly fear him. It made you perplexed to hear about his mannerisms since they seemed to be similar to the ones Anakin had, but it couldn't be. As much as you wanted to demonize or even hate Anakin, he would've never turned into a monster like Darth Vader, or could he?

Between the thoughts about your family, you also had to work. Today, you had to take an unusual route - that you would've never taken if your partners weren't such idiots - meaning that the whole process of smuggling the highly wanted substances even harder. But the clients would pay good money, so you didn't decline. 

And at the beginning, everything went smoothly. You accepted the ware, loading it with the help of your small crew and you were on your way. After almost a quarter of the trip, the communicator beeped steadily, indicating that you weren't alone and you didn't have to wait long to see why. 

Your ship was suddenly draped in the shadow of a huge flagship, belonging to the empire. The other pilot next to you began to panic and curse after seeing who blocked your way and you knew that you wouldn't get away. At least not without any complications. 

It turned out that you were right. A company of TIE-fighters surrounded you, forcing you to fly in the direction of the hangar and docking there. Succeeding your landing, all of you got captured and lined up in front of your ship. An officer was walking up and down the line, inspecting every one of you with a careful eye. His gloved hand typed in some things into his datapad, while he was giving muffled comments about your crew. Turning around to face the stormtroopers, standing behind you he ordered in a rough and demanding voice.

"Bring them to their designated cells, but leave the girl. Vader wants to see for himself who we have on board today."

Your blood ran cold in your veins. Vader? Like Darth Vader? That couldn't be, not now! If he was as horrible as his reputation you knew that you wouldn't stand a chance against him. You were going to die, without ever seeing your children again. 

Two stormtroopers stood behind you, guiding you - rather roughly - through the depths of the ship, which you found out was named "The Devastator". Passing through the long metallic halls, made you feel sicker by the second until you arrived at a huge steel door. One of your assigned soldiers grasped your upper arm tightly, as to stop you from making a move towards your freedom, while the other was punching in some code to open the door, that slid open with a sharp hiss. 

Inside was standing no one else, but the infamous Darth Vader. He was seated at the top of a large conference table, his steady breathing sounding terrifying being transformed by the modulator in his black mask. His suit was designed like you had imagined it: A long black cloak, his bodysuit covering his prosthetic limbs and serving as protection against any enemy taking a shot at him. You would love to know how he looked like without his suit. What did he have to hide behind that mask?

His robotic voice advised his stormtroopers to leave the room and go back to their station, leaving you alone and defenseless in a room with the most feared man in the galaxy. Vader stood up from his spot at the table and he took long, clinking steps closer to you, eying you up and down as if you were to disappear at every second.

"So, you're the smuggler that is responsible for the transfer of these substances? Who is your client? And I'd advise you to tell the truth or else your fate may be sealed right here and now." You didn't flinch as he stepped forward, being mere inches away from your shaking body. Even though you couldn't see his eyes, you were sure that his eyes were cold and unforgiving, not hesitating to execute you if you would displease him. 

Just as you wanted to answer his previous question, he silenced you with a single hand movement. A hitched breath came out from under his helmet, indicating that he was on edge because of a reason unbeknownst to you. Again his robotic voice filled your ears.

"You seem familiar. What's your name?" This question caught you off-guard. Familiar? How would you know him? Since you weren't dense, you told him your new name, not risking that you might really do know him, but he saw through your lie.

"I told you to tell the truth, or are you that eager to die?" Vader replied in his monotone voice. You swallowed thickly, knowing that you had to tell him the truth, otherwise, you'd be dead by dawn.

"I'm Y/N L/N." Your answer was short and cunning, but this wasn't what fazed him. He took a drastic step back, letting his gloved hand hover over his face.

"Y/N? This can't be. She died years ago, I am sure of it. I killed her."

No. 

So it was true. Anakin has become Darth Vader. And the monster standing in front of you was your husband, who you loved so dearly. He took a step back, still denying that you weren't actually dead. And you decided to make a move that might cost you your life.

"Ani? Is that really you?" He stood frozen in his spot until he did another thing, that you wouldn't have dreamt of. He let his fingers trace over the edge of your jawline, ending up at your chin to make you look at his mask more clearly. A tear fell from your eyes, not believing that he truly was still alive. Even with the voice modulator, his voice sounded way more vulnerable now. 

"I thought I lost you, I am so sorry about what I have done." 

In all these years you spent alone you never thought that any situation like this would happen. You didn't know the man standing in front of you, only the one who he used to be. But even in this moment, without seeing his face, you knew that there was still good in him. And you were determined to bring it back to the light.


End file.
